


In the same place

by hwihwi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Happy, i hate myself too, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwihwi/pseuds/hwihwi
Summary: Daehwi just wanted a remake of their love story, but Jinyoung isn't up for it.





	In the same place

Bae Jinyoung is now the world's renowned surgeon. Everyone thinks he has everything, money and fame. But there's one thing he doesn't have, love. Maybe he have the money and fame, but what he needs is love. Jinyoung is an orphan, but it doesn't mean that his foster parents doesn't love him. Actually, he's so thankful to them because they gave him all his needs. They clothed him, feed him and supported his studies. He's so grateful but he feels like there's something missing. 

           He knows he can get anyone he wants. He can get someone with just a blink of an eye. But, he only wants one person and that is Lee Daehwi. Lee Daehwi, his ex-boyfriend. Years have passed but he still cant moved on. He still remembers the boy's smile. He still misses how it felts when they kisses and when he gives him surprise back hugs. But things happen and eventually, they have to separate. It hurts like hell but he's still hoping that Daehwi is still inlove with him. But it's impossible because he knows that Daehwi has someone by his side now. 

         Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts when he hear the emergency alarm. He quickly stand up and get his coat as he quickly dash towards the emergency room. As he got there, he was welcome with patients who is shouting because of pain as they ask for help. "Doc, there's an accident happened in the intersection near here and the most critical patient is already on its way", a nurse said to Jinyoung as it immediately runs away to help the patients. Jinyoung quickly dash outside to wait for the patient.

           As the ambulance arrived, Jinyoung immediately takes over as he asked the rescuer about the patient's condition. After knowing the condition of the patient, they immediately go to the operating room.

          Hours passed, and Jinyoung has just finished the operation. And of course, it was a success. "Great job, guys! Make sure to check on the patient every now and then, okay? I wont be here later and tomorrow because I have to attend our school's reunion. Just call me if an emergency happens, okay?", Jinyoung said to his team as he removed his mask and gloves. "Okay, Doc!", they replied.

        As Jinyoung reached his office, he immediately slams his body on the sofa as he checks his phone. It's almost 3 o' clock and he receive a message from his bestfriend, Jihoon.

Jinyoung's POV

Jihoon-hyung:  
       Hey, Jinyoung! Remember to be free tonight, okay? And the meeting time is 7:00 PM. Dont be late, you little shit!  
      sent at 1:30 PM

Me:  
       Hey, hyung! I just finished an emergency operation and I'm resting rn. You think Daehwi will come?

       I sent a reply to Jihoon-hyung as I close my eyes. Im sure he's quite busy right now because he's so excited so I think it will take some minutes for him to reply. Just like what I predicted, minutes passed before I get a reply from Jihoon-hyung.

Jihoon-hyung:  
      Yah, Bae Jinyoung! You really haven't moved on, yet?? It's almost 5 years, gosh! And yes, I'm sure Daehwi will come because even though he's busy as a fashion designer, we all know he loves attending parties or reunions - I mean, like this. Don't tell me, you won't come?!?!

Me:  
     Don't worry, hyung! I'll come. I already told the nurses here to just call me if any emergency happens. I guess it's time to gather up my courage.

Jihoon-hyung:  
    OMG- is this really baejin on the phone rn?? Bring back the coward baejin omgg

Me:  
    Wtf, hyung! You always wanted me to gather my courage especially when times like this is coming but you are dissing me rn. Wow, hyung, wow!

Jihoon-hyung:  
   Yah, Jinyoung-ah! Im just joking okay. Take a rest for now coz it seems like u r tired. Make sure to come at exactly 7 o' clock, okay? Guanlin's already here, bye jinyoung!

        I didn't reply to Jihoon-hyung's reply as I stand up to fix my things. I decided to sleep at my house before coming. I arrived at my house quarter to 4, so I immediately goes to my room and set my alarm at 5:30 PM and slams my body on my bed as my eyes starts to close on its own.

Third Person's POV  
  

    🎶Yum yum yum yum yum  
myohage jungdokdoeneun masil geol  
Yum yum yum yum yum🎶. Jinyoung wake up to the sound of his alarm ringing on his room.  He immediately went to the bathroom to take a bath. After taking a bath, he went to his walk-in closet to pick what to wear. Several minutes passed and he still hasn't picked any clothes to wear. After settling with suit and tie, he finally finished choosing what to wear. 

       Jinyoung finished at exactly 6:30 and he immediately go to his car. Gladly, he still knows the way to his Alma Mater. He really didn't know why his classmates chose their school when they can rent some party hall or whatever. After Jinyoung got to the school, he quickly go to the stadium because he received a text from Jihoon that any minute from now, the party will start. 

       Jinyoung is welcomed by different colored lights and loud noise when he opened the stadium's door. Jinyoung is glad that he didn't get lost finding the way to the stadium despite the big changes in his Alma Mater. He's so glad when he see the garden when he and Daehwi used to hangout is still there even the school is full of buildings. As soon as he enter, all eyes are on him.

       "Jinyoung, here!", Jihoon called for Jinyoung who seems like a lost child in the middle of his batchmates glares. "I'm glad you called me, hyung", Jinyoung replied as he fist bump with Guanlin who's hugging Jihoon. "Yeah, it seems like you'll faint if I didn't call you". 

       "You're right, hyung. By the way, hyung. I just came here to tell you that I already arrived. I'll just visit the garden we used to stay in whenever we have break time. Just text me if it times to eat, okay?", Jinyoung said as he quickly go outside to the garden.

        

        It was a chilly night but stars can be seen at the sky. Jinyoung immediately sit at the bench near a tree as soon as he arrived. He scanned the tree until he saw a carves letters on it. "D ♡ J Forever". He still remembers how Daehwi work hard to carved those letters.

 

    "Hey, love! What you doing?", Jinyoung asked his boyfriend, Daehwi who's doing something on the tree. "I'm carving our initials, babe. So when we come back here, we'll remember that it's you and me, forever", Daehwi replied. 

     "You sure 'bout that, babe? Do you promise you won't leave me?", Jinyoung said as he wrapped his arm about Daehwi's waist and rest his head on the boy's shoulder. "Of course, babe. You know that I can't live without you right? Even though we face major problems, we'll face it together. I promise you", Daehwi replied and faced Jinyoung. 

     I really wish that you fulfill you promise, Hwi. But you didn't.

     Jinyoung rushed to the garden when he received a text from his boyfriend. "Jinyoung-ah, can you come to the garden near the stadium? I have something to talk to you". Jinyoung knows that there's something wrong. He knows that things with Daehwi are in the worst this past few days. And it feels like his fear is coming near.

      "Hey, babe. What is it?", Jinyoung said as he reached the garden and plants a kiss on Daehwi's forehead.     "J-j- jinyoung-ah", Daehwi replied with sobs. "Why are you crying, babe? What's wrong?", Jinyoung worriedly asked Daehwi as he cupped the boy's face and wiped his tears.

      "J-jinyoung-ah, let's break up. This will be the best for you. I'm sorry, Jinyoung-ah. This relationship won't do you any good.", Daehwi replied as he immediately stand up. But before he can go, Jinyoung grab Daehwi's wrist. "What's the reason, hwi? Why is it that you are only the one who's making decisions? You said that we'll face it together right. Tell me, babe. You know I can help you", Jinyoung said while he's trying to calm himself.

      "I'm really sorry, Jinyoung-ah. It's just that I don't love you, anymore. I hope you'll find someone who's better than me. Bye, Jinyoung-ah", Daehwi replied and pulled his wrist as he run away. "Wtf is this, hwi?", he thought. Jinyoung returned to his dorm with puffy eyes. He's glad that his roommates are not there. 

      Jinyoung go to school with puffy eyes. As soon as he enter, he heard some of his classmates gossiping about he and Daehwi's break up. He also heard that Daehwi drop out of school because he's moving to L.A. without saying goodbye, even to the boy's bestfriend Somi.

         Jinyoung didn't know that his tears are already falling while he's reminiscung about him and Daehwi. "It still hurts, Hwi. You should've atleast told me the reason so I can moved on. It still fucking hurts. I really hate myself that I still love you even after all those years. Fuck this shit", Jinyoung said as he looked up to see the stars. 

       "Hey, Jinyoung." Jinyoung immediately snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he hear the voice he misses the most. He still remembers how it sounds. He looked back to see Daehwi holding some bottle of beer. "What the fvck, is this real? Or I just really miss you?", Jinyoung said as he wiped his tears. "I'm real, babe", the boy replied.

       "Don't you dare call me babe, Daehwi", Jinyoung replied as soon as he realized the situation. "Why can't I? I miss you too, Jinyoung-ah".

      "You miss me? Oh please, Hwi. Stop playing with me. I had enough".

      "I really do, Jinyoung-ah. I feel so much guilt when I leave you. So many what if's come to my mind especially when I heard that you fulfill your dream to become a doctor. I thought that I should be there cheering for you. I really want to attend your graduation ceremony, but I just dont have the courage".

      "Well, thanks for not coming coz you might just ruin the mood that time. Anyways, what I need is closure. I sure miss you but I dont think that I still love you like how I used to be." You really are a good liar, Bae Jinyoung.

      "I know that, Jinyoung-ah. But I'm still hoping that I can still win you back? I'll do anything, Jinyoung-ah. I miss you so so so much".

      "You'll do anything, right? Then get the fuck out of my life. I know you already have someone, Hwi. I dont want to hurt that person. Stop being a flirt, and just get out of my life. I had enough, Hwi. Maybe this is the time to moved on."

      "No, Jinyoung-ah. I dont have a boyfriend. Woojin is just my bestfriend and he already have Hyungseob. Please, Jinyoung-ah? Will you let me win your heart again? Im sorry for leaving you behind without saying the reason. But, I'm sure that I'm not going to leave you, again, this time."

       "I'm sorry, Hwi but no. I dont want you in my life, again. Im happy now. I can just grow old as a bachelor than growing old with you", Jinyoung replied as he stands and walks away.

        Jinyoung is now sure that coming here is really a bad decision so he immediately goes back to his house and texts Jihoon that he doesn't feel okay.  "I'm sorry, Hwi. But I think that it's not us, forever. Maybe, someday, under the same sky at the same time we will meet the one for us. Or maybe even in the same place. Goodbye and thankyou, Hwi."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fic, im sorry!


End file.
